We are seeking support for core facilities to be used by individuals with research grants funded by the National Eye Institute and other agencies. The projects involve work on a broad range of clinical and basic areas in visual science. Topics under study include the Stiles-Crawford effect, visual function in subjects with retinal vascular disease, glare recovery mechanisms, signal detectability and vision, sensory, and motor mechanisms in strabismus and amblyopia, neurophysiology and psychophysics of plasticity and development, retinal pigment epithelium, corneal effects of contact lenses, and cataracts. The common aim of these investigations is to provide basic information about inportant clinical conditions in order to foster rational treatment of visual disorders. The core resources that are requested in this proposal include facilities for mechanical and electronics shops, histological and biochemical studies, biometrical photography and photometry, and administration. These facilities cannot be obtained or reasonably justified through individual research grants, and they will be of great value to the core investigators. The development of common core facilities will significantly increase communication among investigators. Some collaborating investigators have appointments in other departments and a primary aim of developing core facilities will be enhancement of interchanges. The impact of the necessary reviews of projects and priorities of the core should result in a significant improvement in the general scientific quality and productivity of the unit.